1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of certain compounds as chemically active deodorizing agents. More specifically the present invention is concerned with the use of substituted pyran compounds of the type hereinafter set forth in greater detail as chemically active deodorizing agents when used in admixture with a variety of substrates.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various methods and substances have been utilized for the deodorization of malodors which occur on the bodies of humans and animals and also arise in areas or spaces which have been saturated with the aforesaid malodors. These unpleasant odors or malodors may be due to smoke from cigarettes, cigars, pipes, etc.; various foodstuffs such as coffee, garlic, onion, cheeses, etc.; or other sources such as perspiration, household pets, etc. Various methods which have been used to deodorize areas such as kitchens, bathrooms, sickrooms, etc., or added directly to products, likely to emit malodors at some stage during or after their use, have included utilization of various substances which have the effect of masking or neutralizing the malodor. Another method of deodorizing areas or spaces is to use certain substances which paralyze the nerve endings associated with the sense of smell, thus rendering these nasal nerves incapable, for a certain time at least, of detecting the malodor. Yet another method of deodorizing an area is to utilize solid substances such as carbon in which the malodors are adsorbed on the surface of the solid. However, each of these methods possess certain deficiencies or drawbacks which will impair the use of the method. For example, the masking of the odor by impairing the nerve endings may produce an irritation of these nerves. Likewise, when superimposing or masking a malodor with a second odor the combination may result in producing a third odor which is more repellent to an individual than the original malodor.
In contradistinction to the above methods for removing malodors, it has now been discovered that the malodors may be destroyed in a chemical reaction by contact with certain substituted pyrans or their vapors, of a type hereinafter set forth in greater detail, these compounds being utilized as an active ingredient when admixed with the solid or gaseous substrates. The release of these vapors from the solid substrate is accomplished at varying temperatures and atmospheric pressure due to the volatility or vapor pressure of the particular substituted pyran compound which is used. These compounds can also be applied directly to the skin when used in conjunction with creams, soaps, ointments, talcum powders, hair lacquers, etc.